1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tubular frame structures such as for furniture, cabinets, display stands and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a releasable connector of the type shown and described in my U.S. Pat Nos. 3,799,685 and 3,603,628 both entitled FRAME CONNECTOR STRUCTURE. Connector structures of this type telescope into the end of a tubular frame element to be neatly concealed thereby.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Connector structures of the type shown and described in said U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,685 and 3,603,628 are required to provide a rigid and strong connection while the connector itself is neatly concealed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,628 illustrates a spring detent arrangement that includes a cam surface on the detent for snugging the parts into full telescopic relationship. A special tool is required to release the connector since the spring force at the detent is very high. A rigid and strong connection depends upon a good close sliding fit between the connector and the frame element. A slight dimensional departure and/or repeated loading and unloading of the structure may cause a very slight but undesirable slack in the connection. If there are several such slack connections, the entire structure loses much of its rigidity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,685, a friction fit is achieved in such a manner that no localized stress is imposed that would warp the reflective character of the specular finish of the frame element. But the connector has a one-way non-releasable engagement achieved by spring elements that bight into the metal. The arrangement is satisfactory. But the mechanism is relatively complicated and the structure, once assembled, cannot be knocked down.